


The Woes Of A Barkeep

by DigitalThespian



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Reputation, Explanation of Video Game Logic, Gen, Semi-Ethical Bribery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: These four travelers were going to be the death of him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	The Woes Of A Barkeep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm writing for this fandom too now, apparently. This is just something that popped into my head while I was playing, so here it is!

The barkeep sighed. "Why is it always you four?"

H'aanit and Cyrus looked chagrined, but Therion and Primrose seemed wholly unapologetic. 

Primrose at least seemed to be willing to pretend she felt bad, but really, if men were willing to come along even though they knew their significant others would be mad, was that really her fault?

Unfortunately the angry wives seemed to think so. Shame. They could do so much better than a man who drifts away at the sight of a pretty face.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior. Especially you," Therion scowled, expecting the rebuke; then he realized the barkeep was pointing at Cyrus. "People get freaked out when you ask them all sorts of strange, prying questions, or when you just lay out things they're ashamed of or trying to hide."

He turned to Therion. "You're a scoundrel, but people understand scoundrels. Especially here in the Cliftlands. But the 'keep to yourself' mindset doesn't help your scholar friend here."

He looked at H'aanit, stared for a moment, then let out an exasperated noise that really didn't convey much beyond 'what the fuck is even with you?'

She shrugged. "He was in my way. I broke no laws."

"We didn't think 'you may not sic your pet snow leopard—"

"Linde is not a pet; she is my loyal companion."

He continued without missing a beat. "We didn't think 'you may not sic your snow leopard companion on townsfolk' was a law we were going to need! It doesn't matter where you are, you will be held responsible just the same as if you'd attacked them yourself."

He turned to Primrose. "You.. I really can't hold you responsible in good conscience, but they will, so.. knock it off. Or at least don't pick people who aren't single."

She smiled demurely. "Of course. Is there anything else we can do for an upstanding gentleman such as yourself?"

"Yes; stop pissing off the townsfolk! I may get more business from people drinking after you've antagonized them, but it's terrible for the atmosphere."

Cyrus smiled sheepishly. "Well.. I'm afraid I have bad news."

"Oh no,"

"Indeed. There is someone who knows something that I need to know, and they are proving difficult to work with."

"Please don't make me try to cover your ass again."

"Is there something the matter with my trousers..?" Cyrus tried to look behind himself, to no avail.

The barkeep stared, then snorted. "You know what? That actually helps. How about this; if you think you're gonna be antagonizing someone, just bring me a thousand leaves ahead of time. They'll come in to bitch and gossip, and I'll buy them a free drink and explain you lot are a bunch of oblivious weirdos who gave me the funds to buy drinks for the town in return for trouble you might cause."

The four thought on this a moment. "Deal."

* * *

"That scholar is at it again!!" The laborer plopped themselves down on a barstool with a gruff sigh. "The usual, but a double." 

He set some coins down, but was surprised when his drink was set in front of him without the barkeep so much as touching the money. "There ya are; don't worry about the coin. Courtesy of your pesky scholar and his friends. They left me some money to pass on drinks to you folk as a way to apologize for the more.. eccentric members of their group."

The man took the drink thoughtfully. "Well.. I guess that's alright then. I still want him to leave me the hell alone, but at least that lot are conscious of how much of a nuisance they are."

"Ain't that the truth."

A woman in her early thirties stormed in, scowling. The barkeep sighed. 

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
